


Our Love will Last

by Fairygirl34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob boss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gangster Tom Riddle, He chooses to turn a blind eye, M/M, Oblivious! Harry Potter, Overprotective Tom Riddle, sort of sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: The dirty apartment was theirs with its grey walls, roaming mice and insects, and paper thin walls. However, Tom can't help but be determined to make something of his life, where he and Harry wouldn't have to live in the old and poor conditioned apartment.Then it seems like luck is on Tom's side when he finds the perfect job.And Harry ignores the signs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something that wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The one bedroom apartment is small, dirty and drafty, unfurnished with roaches and mice constantly crawling across the floor and walls. The kitchen appliances are all out of date and old and it is hard to store food in the cupboards with all the pests constantly getting into what little food they are able to afford. The walls must have been white at some point but are now a grey color with various stains and smudges that won't come off no matter how much Harry cleans, making the apartment dreary and depressing.

The walls are much too thin, the screaming from the fighting couple to the right of them or the various sexual conquests their female neighbor to the left, brings home each night. Or the shady deals that happen all round, makes this area one of the worst to live in. 

It isn't much and most people would be disgusted to live in a place like this.

But it is theirs.

And as Tom watches as Harry cuddles closer to him, in order to preserve what little body heat they each produce along with their thin and worn out comforter and old mattress, Tom promises to himself that they won't live like this for much longer. He will do everything within his power to make sure Harry has a secure place to live. It's what his lover deserves after all.

Ever since Tom and Harry had met in a group home when they were children, they had been inseparable. If one had to be moved to another home, the other would fight tooth and nail to follow. It was them against the world.

Tom and Harry.

Harry and Tom.

Tom holds Harry close, burying his face into Harry's messy black hair. He often wondered what his life would have been like if he had never met Harry. Just the thought, causes a deep pain to shoot through his chest, thinking of being all alone, like he was before Harry became the only light in his dark life. Tom would do anything for Harry.

And that is why Tom hoped that his new "job" would change everything for the better.

* * *

Tom dresses in the best suit he owns, knowing that first impressions meant everything. Harry is in the kitchen preparing a small breakfast, probably even more nervous than Tom is for the upcoming interview. Tom looks in the dirty and slightly cracked bathroom mirror, making sure that he is impeccable. Not a hair is out of place, Tom sees.

He had to get this job.

For himself and Harry.

It doesn't take long for Tom to enter the kitchen from the bathroom, only a couple of steps, as he sees Harry pouring some coffee into a mug and a plate of toast with butter and eggs. It isn't much but Tom appreciates it all the same.

"Thank you, love." Tom smiles.

Bright emerald green eyes and a shining smile are sent his way and Tom wants to keep that expression on Harry forever. But to also keep it to himself for all eternity as well.

"Your welcome."

Breakfast is a quiet affair but the silence is nice, even if Harry's nervousness is known to Tom. Soon, it is time for Tom to leave if he wants to make it there in time. Harry hands Tom his worn briefcase, gives him a chaste kiss and removes any dust and wrinkles from Tom's suit.

"Good luck Tom." Harry encourages. "I believe in you."

Tom smiles and nods before closing the door behind him. Tom hates to leave Harry alone in their apartment, especially in this neighborhood but he has no choice at the moment. He's taught Harry some self-defense but Tom always worries whenever Harry is not in his sight.

Tom pushes his thoughts of worry about Harry towards the back of his mind.

He needed to stay focused for the upcoming interview. It wouldn't do, to look and act distracted.

* * *

The man in front of Tom is old but an aura of intimidation and power are easily seen from the man's confidence in everything he does. One day, Tom wishes to be just as powerful as this man in front of him, Gellert Grindelwald.

They had been in the man's office for over an hour as Grindelwald practically interrogated Tom, but he remained calm and gave vague neutral answers that seemed to satisfy the older man. The job wasn't "respectable" in any sense of the word but it was something Tom could do. Basically, an "errand boy" for the Mafia Leader Gellert Grindelwald.

At least for now anyway.

"I'll give you a trial run, Riddle." Gellert says as he takes out a cigar and lights it. He takes a deep breath before blowing the smoke back into Tom's face. Tom doesn't so much as flinch, earning a smirk fronm the older man. "If you can't make it, you'll be outta here before you know it, probably lying dead in a ditch somewhere. But if you impress me, I'll see about hiring you permanently."

Tom smiles charmingly. "Thank you for the opportunity, when do I start?"

Grindelwald chuckles. "Why not right now? Here's your first assignment." The Mafia leader suggests while pushing a manila folder towards Tom. "Some of my men will go with you to see how you do."

"Very well." Tom agrees, knowing that he won't fail.

* * *

It has been five months since Tom got his job and Harry has gotten used to Tom's nightly "business trips". At first, Harry had no idea what kind of job Tom had gotten or what he was hired for but after the almost impossibly increase of funds and the beautiful new home they moved into, Harry decided to keep his questions to himself.

Especially, after finding a handgun, some rope, a few packages of bullets and duct tape in a shoebox under their King sized bed when he was looking for any stray laundry. 

See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil, Harry thinks to himself.

Of course, Harry wishes that Tom had tried to get a job that couldn't potentially get him maimed, killed or arrested if found, but Tom was happy with it so Harry never said anything. 

"Harry? I'm home." Says from the front door. 

Harry appreciates that Tom let's him know that it is him instead of some other person. Maybe its a safety measure, so if someone unwanted came inside, Harry knows to be extra cautious.

Harry stirs the spaghetti sauce into the noodles one last time before turning off the stove and heading towards Tom who is standing by the dining take loosening his tie.

Harry smiles warmly as he gives the man a quick hug and kiss. "Welcome home." Harry never asks about how Tom's day went, knowing that it could be dangerous if he knew something he shouldn't. "Dinner is just about ready."

Dinner is a quiet but peaceful and even just a little bit romantic with the light and not-so-innocent touches happening every so often. The evening is full of moments of Harry blushing when Tom teases him at dinner but Harry wouldn't change it any other way. 

It's just him and Tom. 

And that's all he needs. 

* * *

The large two story house is grand with its white walls, fancy furniture, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and its overall homely design thanks to Harry's input. From the kitchen appliances to the large television in the living, everything is shiny and new. The house is located in a very nice neighborhood, situated between other houses with grand designs as well.

The two of them have come a long way since their poverty days, Tom thinks to himself. 

Tom watches as Harry moves closer to Tom's warmth. It's a habit that Harry has had since they were children even though their new house has a heater and air conditioner.

There is no fighting couple or their neighbor's sexual conquests, heard through the walls. And no shady deals made by questionable people around the corner. No mice or pests that get into their cupboards and food. There is money now available to them to buy necessities and for spending it on anything they want. Tom has made sure that they both want for nothing.

It's just them together in their new home.

Tom is quite proud of himself.

He brushes a few strands of Harry's chaotic black hair behind his ear while smiling softly at his lover.

Soon he will get rid of Grindelwald and become the new Mafia Leader. Tom already has a large following and now he is only waiting for the perfect time to overthrow Grindelwald.

Even now, it was them against the world.

Tom and Harry.

Harry and Tom.

And Tom wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etch etc. Tell me what you guys thought. :)
> 
> The story ideas came from "Tomarry/Harrymort prompts" by ShippingAllShips on AO3.


End file.
